The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Automatic sprinkler systems for fire protection have been available for many years. The automatic sprinkler systems can be dry-pipe systems or wet-pipe systems. In these systems, the automatic sprinklers are adapted to be installed in the piping system. In dry systems, the sprinkler can have a valve at the inlet end to prevent water or other fire extinguishing fluid in the piping system from entering the sprinkler until the sprinkler is put into operation by collapse of a thermally responsive mechanism. In wet systems, the water or fire extinguishing fluid can be in the piping system and in the sprinkler and is put into operation by collapse of the thermally responsive mechanism.
The piping system can be plastic and include a plurality of access members, such as T-joints, that allow the sprinkler to be coupled to the piping system. The plastic piping systems, however, can be damaged when attaching the sprinklers to the piping system. For example, brass fittings or inserts utilized in the sprinkler are threaded into the T-joints. As a result, overtightening may cause the plastic piping to fracture or break thereby requiring repair. In some systems, the T-joints can include brass fittings or inserts that can cause the plastic to fracture or break when a sprinkler is attached thereto and overtightened.
Adapters can be utilized to couple the sprinkler to the piping system. The adapters can be plastic while the body of the sprinkler can be metal, such as brass. The sprinkler body can be attached to the adapter by a threaded engagement. In particular, the adapter can include a threaded bore that receives a threaded projection on the sprinkler body. Typically, the threaded bore and the threaded projection are both tapered. In order to ensure a fluid-tight engagement between the tapered threads, the installer typically applies a sealing tape to the threads of the sprinkler body prior to threading the sprinkler body into the adapter. The need to add a sealing tape to the threads of the body is time consuming and inefficient. Additionally, when servicing the sprinkler system, the removal of the sprinkler from the adapter requires the worker to remove the remnants of the sealing tape from the threads prior to adding new sealing tape and threading the sprinkler body back into the adapter, which is further time-consuming. Moreover, engagement of the tapering threads of the adapter and the sprinkler can cause significant internal stresses. As a result, the plastic adapter may be susceptible to cracking or breaking as a result of overtightening the sprinkler body when threading it to the adapter.
A sprinkler assembly, according to principles of the present disclosure, can utilize an adapter that can eliminate the need to use a sealing tape when threading the sprinkler body thereto. The adapter can include an internal sealing member that engages with the end of the sprinkler when threaded therein. The sealing member can be reusable such that the sprinkler can be removed and reattached to the adapter. The adapter may include straight threads while the sprinkler utilizes tapered threads.
A sprinkler assembly, according to the principles of the present disclosure, can eliminate the need to screw the sprinkler into the piping system. The sprinkler can utilize one or more fittings that connect with the piping system without a threading engagement. A fitting can be plastic and welded to the piping system, such as to the T-joint. In some embodiments, the fitting can be a two-piece connection wherein a first one of the fittings is coupled to the piping system and the second one of the fittings is coupled to an extension member containing the sprinkler. The two fittings can include engagement features that enable the two fittings to be clamped together with a clamping device in a fluid-tight manner.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.